The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to improvements in the integration density of a variety of electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from shrinking the semiconductor process node (e.g., shrinking the process node towards the sub-20 nm node).
Shrinking the semiconductor process node entails reductions in operating voltage and current consumption of electronic circuits developed in the semiconductor process node. For example, operating voltages have dropped from 5V to 3.3V, 2.5V, 1.8V, and even 0.9V. A wave of mobile device popularity has increased pressure in the industry to develop low power circuits that only drain minimal operating current from batteries that power the mobile devices. Lower operating current extends battery life of battery-operated mobile devices, such as smartphones, tablet computers, ultrabooks, and the like.